Components such as fuses, relays, diodes, and the like, are used in automobiles to provide a connection between the battery and various components, such as the starter, generator, and so forth. Fuses may be provided in a fuse assembly that may be connected to the automobile battery. The fuses may be individually inserted frictionally into a pair of projections, which are provided by a terminal. The terminal is held fixed by upper and lower press-fit layers. An upper housing of a housing assembly defines apertures, wherein the projections extend into the apertures so that an operator may place a fuse into the pair of projections. However, power distribution assemblies including multiple components and multi-part housings are expensive to manufacture and assemble, and lack scalable customization to meet the needs of smaller applications.